


hold fast, my love

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Steela falls.Ahsoka reaches out.
Relationships: Steela Gerrera/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	hold fast, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



_This can’t happen!_ Ahsoka screams into the Force as she stretches out her hand. _I won’t let her fall!_

She doesn’t know if it’s her desperation or her fear or her desire that lets her reach far enough, fast enough, strong enough; she just knows that even if her physical hands can't reach Steela, nothing is too far away for the Force.

As soon as Steela’s feet touch the ground, Ahsoka wraps her up in a too-tight hug. “I got you," she whispers, relieved.

"Thank you," Steela says, shaky, before hugging Ahsoka back and pressing a kiss to her cheek.


End file.
